Finally Married
by icheeseflip13
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are finally married :) Lots of flashbacks and stuff- better than the summary, please read and it's my first fic so be nice please!
1. Prologue

**"Hurry up!" Blaine whined. He had something really important to ask Kurt that could potentially change both of their lives, and Kurt chose today of all days to take even LONGER than normally- which was saying something. Kurt finally came out of the bathroom, every hair perfectly in place and wearing clothing from his new line.  
Blaine marveled at how amazing Kurt was and smiled as he felt the box in his pocket with the ring that could change their lives forever. They'd been together for six years, not including their 'break' after Blaine cheated. But it was all resolved now. Blaine could remember bits and pieces of that night.  
*Flashback*  
"Hi K-Kurtie," Blaine slurred.  
"Blaine?" Kurt asked, bewildered. He'd never seen Blaine like this before. He was so drunk he was tripping over his own two feet.  
"Come in..." Kurt said slowly.  
"I drove all the way here... long drive... lots of people but they weren't you, Kurtie." Blaine started to cry and Kurt almost cried too. He hated seeing Blaine upset more than anything- except maybe when Blaine cheated on him and broke his heart. Thinking of that made Kurt angry... and he snapped.  
"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be hooking up with random facebook strangers?" Blaine let out a choked sob, making unshed tears fill Kurt's eyes.  
Stop it, he yelled at himself internally, He put this on himself! He wiped them away.  
"I'm sorry Kurtie!" Blaine cried out. "I've never been more sorry about anything in my life, and I tried to punish myself..." Blaine sobbed once more and silently pulled up the long sleeves of his shirt. He had so many scars... knife scars, Kurt realized. The world started to spin.  
"This isn't happening!" Kurt screamed, "You're not here, you don't give a fuck about me, this is some stupid dream, WAKE UP!" His voice cracked as he looked at the broken boy now sitting on the couch. He noticed Blaine wince and lay down.  
"Why are these lights so bright... did we get hitched last night.." He sang absentmindedly. "I wish." He mumbled.  
Kurt laughed bitterly.  
"If you really wanted to get married... you wouldn't have cheated!"  
"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry... you don't even know how much you mean to me.. give me another chance." Blaine said quietly, seemingly not quite so drunk anymore. Kurt glanced warily at Blaine's arm and then into Blaine's eyes. The normal happiness in them was gone, replaced with regret and sorrow. His eyes seemed to be pleading. Kurt didn't respond, just cupped his hands around Blaine's cheek and kissed him lightly but passionately.  
"We're going to be okay, I swear it." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled.  
"Umm... can I sleep here tonight? It's too late for me to drive home and I admittedly had one too many shots at Scandal's." He muttered.  
Kurt took Blaine's hand and leads him to the bedroom. A naughty smirk appeared on his face when he turned around and said,  
"Who am I to refuse when the love of my life wants to stay the night?"  
Blaine grinned. Maybe he could repair what he'd broken.  
*End Flashback*  
"Blaine!" He heard Kurt call his name. "Earth to Blaine!" Blaine looks up, and Kurt laughs. "C'mon silly, let's go. You zoned out. You okay?" Kurt looks worried.  
He smiles. "I'm fine, Kurt.  
"If you're sure.." Blaine nods, not wanting to tell him about the flashbacks. Kurt sits on his lap and kisses him on the lips. Blaine feels fireworks, and kissed back hard. He puts his arm around Kurt's neck and starts pulling them deeper into the kiss. To his surprise Kurt laughs lightly and pulls away.  
"Blaine, we've got to go. Save it for later." He whacks Blaine on the head lightly. Suddenly he tenses up.  
"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, confused.  
"Blaine... what's in your pocket?" Kurt asks slowly. Shit! He'd forgotten, it was right in his front pocket, how could he be so stupid? Blaine sheepishly pulls it out, wondering what Kurt was imagining it was. He immediately feels stupid, he had just graduated from college and didn't even have a job to support him and his husband-to-be yet! Also, gay marriage was just made legal all across the US a few months ago... not many places would take them...  
Kurt slowly opens the red velvet box. Inside is a silver engagement ring, just Kurt's style, with the words, "My heart stops when you look at me" engraved into it  
"Oh, Blaine.." Blaine rushes into an explanation as to why he would be so crazy.  
"I'm sorry Kurt I just love you and I don't want to lose you and I know it's crazy I''m sorry but I'm a hopeless romantic, I had it all planned out but this obviously wasn't part of the pl-"  
Kurt cuts him off with a kiss and smiles, saying, "Of course I'll marry you, you moron. Now get in the car, we're going to be late." He rolls his eyes and walks out to the car with a smirk on his face. Blaine stands there in shock. Kurt said yes? Kurt said yes! Blaine squeals like a four-year old girl getting a new toy and runs out to the car to his- oh, he'd never get tired of saying it- fiancee.**


	2. The Wedding

The Wedding

Blaine paces nervously, not knowing Kurt is currently doing the exact same thing. He jumps when Burt puts his hand on his shoulder, and then sighs in relief knowing it's him.

"Hey, you're going to do great, Blaine. You're fine. He loves you more tan words can describe. Trust me, every conversation I had with him after he met you was Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! And after you kissed him, kid, one day, I finally yelled at him,' Why don't you two just go and get married already!' But instead of being upset that I yelled at him, Kurt says, 'I better go start planning, dad! You're right.'"

Blaine laughs at that. Kurt started planning this six years ago. He's no longer nervous, he realizes.

"Good luck, kid, not that you'll need it." Burt says, smirking. He walks out.

Meanwhile, Kurt is on the beach gnawing his nails off as the music starts playing. Everyone ceases talking and Blaine walks in. Kurt gasps quietly. Though he knows exactly what Blaine was going to wear already, he never could have imagined just how amazing Blaine would look.

Blaine was clad in a similar outfit as Kurt, a typical groom's outfit, but with a twist: a black suit with a white shirt underneath and black dress pants. Blaine's twist was a red bowtie; Kurt's was frills on his suit, of course; he was Kurt. Blaine finally makes it over to Kurt and whispers in his ear,

"Just so you know… you look so incredible… I really want to rip off all of your clothes right now." Kurt blushes and Blaine smirks; that had been his plan anyway, though it was true. The priest starts the ceremony.

"We are all gathered here today to celebrate the bringing together of the now Hummel-Anderson's." Kurt smiles; he'd wanted them to be the Anderson-Hummel's, but Blaine insisted the man's name was always first, to which Kurt replied, "What's that supposed to mean?" Playfully.

"You may now recite your vows." They had written their own vows because they wanted them to be special.

"Will you go first? I'm really nervous." Kurt admits to Blaine, whispering in his ear. Blaine bites his lip.

"S-sure." He stutters. "Kurt, I promise to never, ever hurt you again, and to respect you, and kiss you whenever you want, to love you forever and always and never let you go." He smiles playfully at Kurt, his eyes full of love. "Your turn."

"B-Blaine." Kurt mumbles. "I-I promise to always be there for you and never neglect you or make you feel unwanted." He pauses and continues, speaking louder now. "I promise to always care about you, to still make you blush when we've been married to fifteen years, and to always be the sarcastic, snarky bitch you love." He looks down. "And to always love the starry-eyed, confident, incredible," Kurt smirks. "Insanely hot man I married. Now where is he?" Blaine rolls his eyes.

Blaine shyly slides on Kurt's ring, and Kurt does the same.

"You may now kiss your husband." The priest didn't have to say it twice. Blaine practically jumps Kurt and everyone claps. They break away and Blaine yells, "Now let's party!" Everyone rushes to the party, Kurt and Blaine hand in hand.


	3. AN -Not a chapter sorry guys!

AN: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted, I've been really busy and I wasn't sure where I was going to take the story. I think it's just going to be a two-shot, really sorry and thanks so much for all the people who followed it, I'm really sorry! I just write fanfictions in my spare time if I have writers block on my stories... so until the next story, and don't worry, I will be back! MWA HA HA! jk. Sorry I'm a weirdo :)


End file.
